


Ненужные Вещи

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на челлендж БЗСХДНСТ по <a href="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/3/3283490/85338062.jpg">этой</a> картинке</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ненужные Вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж БЗСХДНСТ по [этой](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/3/3283490/85338062.jpg) картинке

Ненужными Вещами Димка злоупотреблял в детстве.

Когда он обижался на родителей, то прятался где-нибудь за дальней мебелью, и думал о том, что никому не нужен — примерно как старое, побитое молью пальто. Или как испорченные игрушки — набивной заяц с оторванной лапой, заводной цыпленок, растерявший все пружины, которым играла еще мама, машинки без колес и разбитые песочные формы. От таких мыслей становилось горько, хоть вой — и одновременно до противного сладко. Игра в Ненужные Вещи была маленьким секретом, про который Димка думал, что забыл, а когда вспоминал, притворялся, что вспомнил что-то другое, вовсе не это.

Он никогда не предполагал, что вспомнит про Ненужные Вещи, достанет их, разложит перед собой — всю эту вереницу дурацких зайцев, сломанных цыплят, раздавленных машинок — когда о таком даже вскользь думать стыдно.

Это был десятый класс.

Как раз тогда Лера из танцевальной студии, совсем немного поломавшись, ему дала, и с тех пор регулярно продолжала, но когда первые ощущения притупились, Димка заскучал.

Это было странно — только вчера его разрывало от эмоций, когда она касалась ногтями голого живота, медленно вела указательным пальцем вниз, смеялась, щекотала волосами шею, грудь, — и он тоже смеялся — а потом как-то в одну минуту все обесцветилось. Это было скучно — почти до зевоты, это было однообразно и всегда оставляло после себя чувство острой неудовлетворенности, словно дразнили-дразнили, а в итоге продинамили. Хотя, Лера, разумеется, не дразнила и не динамила — совсем наоборот. Он под любыми предлогами старался не оставаться с ней наедине — дело шло к полной потере интереса, и Димка офигевал сам от себя.

Лера ему нравилась, даже не так — он считал ее по-настоящему красивой. Но все было не то — скучно, пресно, как унылое задание, которое обязали выполнять. Димка заранее знал, что она скажет, как посмотрит, как отбросит волосы и откинется на подушку. Словно заезженный фильм, который крутят из раза в раз, хотя полно других картин — куда более интересных.

Он предложил Лере остаться друзьями и получил в ответ истерику с визгом и дверным хлопаньем. Лера орала, ее лицо цветом и формой напоминало яичницу с помидорами, но Димка не чувствовал ни капли раздражения — только вину.

Следом откуда-то выползла тяжелая зимняя хандра — с апатией, с неприязнью к себе, с серыми злыми снами. Стало совсем паршиво.

Чтобы отвлечься, Димка стал ездить с отцом на его партийные встречи, выполнял мелкие поручения и несложную секретарскую работу, — отец говорил, что пригодится на вступительных — а после оставался на банкеты, и это вдруг оказалось очень даже ничего.

Во время одного из таких полуофициальных мероприятий он познакомился с Юрой Филином — председателем отцовской партии в одном из заштатных регионов. Юре было всего двадцать семь, и для его возраста такой пост считался очень и очень приличным.

Не зная Юру, можно было подумать, что дело тут в специфике партийного концепта — дорогу молодым, долой ретроградов и всякое такое. Но при знакомстве с ним сразу становилось ясно, что должность эту он стопроцентно заслуживал — обаянием, смекалкой, острым умом, а главное — умением прекрасно разбираться в людях.

Димка отмечал, что с каждым Филин легко находит общий язык — и все это без натужной дипломатии, без лести и тупого соглашательства. Уже через полчаса собеседник запросто с ним болтал и улыбался — совершенно искренне.

«— Филин, — говорил Юра, — как, знаешь, птица. Моя настоящая фамилия».  
«— Можно я отложу серьезность до трибуны? Или до приемной?» — и усмехался — ровно, тепло.

Димка за многими наблюдал во время этих сборищ, но через некоторое время заметил, что за Филином наблюдает чересчур пристально — слушает все разговоры, следит за манерами, ловит детали. Очень хотелось расспросить о нем отца, но он откуда-то знал, что лучше этого не делать.

Со стороны — на расстоянии — Юра состоял из сплошных достоинств: неброские, но дорогие рубашки, улыбка, которая ему очень шла, мягкий голос и легкость жестов, но Димка в глубине души понимал, что наблюдает за ним не из-за этого. Это все было приманкой, крючком, на который он поначалу клюнул, поводом, если можно так сказать, а настоящая причина заключалась в другом.

До ареста отца оставался месяц.

Во время очередного мероприятия Филин, который до этого только приветливо ему кивал и спрашивал «Как жизнь?», вдруг присел рядом.

— Ты здесь когда-нибудь бывал? — Что он имел ввиду — административный центр, здание или весь город, осталось неясным. И, в общем, неважным после того, как Филин улыбнулся своей самой беспроигрышной улыбкой — на этот раз только для него, для Димки.

Вечером они оказались в местном клубе, а позже — в гостиничном номере. Вдвоем.

Смыться от отца проблемы не составило — уже тогда он большую часть времени был погружен в себя и внимания на Димку почти не обращал. Тот и сам ничего не замечал — не желал замечать, хотя понимал, что времена для отцовской партии настали жесткие.

Филин ничуть не походил на политика, на партийного функционера — без пиджака, в выпущенной над ремнем рубашке, в своих узких, сползших низко брюках — и Димка замирал то ли от восторга, то ли от страха, когда он громко шептал что-то ему прямо в ухо, перекрикивая клубные биты.

Он до последнего момента не признавался себе в том, что это на самом деле значит, и что случится потом. Только знал наверняка — ни один из самых захватывающих эпизодов с Лерой не приносил таких ощущений: ни разу руки не слабели от неконтролируемой дрожи, ни разу ему не хотелось прикрыть глаза и бессильно откинуться на спинку клубного дивана, когда чужое дыхание касалось уха, шеи, щеки.

Он тогда не думал, просто млел от внимания к себе, от взглядов, от коктейлей и предвкушения, а прикинуть вообще-то было о чем. Например, вполне уголовная разница в возрасте — на сколько бы Филин ни выглядел, как умело бы ни стирал границы, он все равно оставался подчиненным отца и просто парнем на одиннадцать лет старше.

Но и в этом сквозила скорее острота, чем страх, — что такой человек им заинтересовался. Ладно бы — просто взрослый, но настолько крутой, как Юра Филин — нет, нереально. И, тем не менее, выходило, что так — заинтересовался.

Димка совсем упустил из виду другую возможность — что тот мог заинтересоваться не вопреки, а как раз благодаря. Впрочем, даже если и так, это было уже не важно, как и все остальное.

Они могли бы начать целоваться в такси, в лифте, — в подобных ситуациях люди чаще всего так делают — но не начали. Димка смотрел в окно со своей стороны сиденья, Филин курил, терзая пуговицу на манжете, которую в конце концов оторвал.

В номер они ввалились далеко за полночь, разгоряченные, смеющиеся — Димкины волосы намокли, рубашка была расстегнута и измята, а галстук он где-то потерял.

Филин прошел мимо, намеренно прижавшись к нему в дверном проеме, но Димка был не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить нарочитость жеста.

Услышал, как скрипит дверца холодильника, звенят стаканы, как Филин натыкается на стол, чертыхается — и пальцы неприятно онемели, а губы пересохли. Стоило Филину оставить его одного, неуверенность обрушилась лавиной — без горячих пальцев, сжимающих плечо, без голоса и улыбки рядом он терялся, проваливался куда-то, где совсем не на что было опереться.

Пошатываясь, Димка прошел в комнату, разулся на ходу; Филин продолжал греметь на кухне. Он появился очень быстро — с двумя стаканами, льдом и бутылкой, а войдя, сам уставился на выпивку в своих руках, как будто не понимал, зачем ее притащил.

Димка сел на край кровати — стоять было трудно.

Гостиничный номер, освещенный простым ночником в пластиковом корпусе, ничем не напоминал сумасшедшую атмосферу клуба.

Филин опустил бутылку на пол, взъерошил волосы, шагнул к кровати.

Димка увидел на его левом запястье феньку, плетеную из ниток — раньше он никогда ее не замечал.

— Мы, кажется, оба знаем, — глухо произнес Филин, — чем это... этот вечер закончится. Не хочу, чтобы мы нажрались, как мрази. Да?

Димка кивнул. На самом деле он почти ничего не слышал.

Филин опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, толкнул его на одеяло — и тут же ухватился за ремень. Это было слишком прямолинейно, пришлось сжать пальцами край покрывала, чтобы не стиснуть его запястье — «стой, не спеши, остановись». «Стой, страшно» — так могла бы сказать Лера. Да и не страшно ему было на самом-то деле. Если только слегка.

Филин задрал мокрую рубашку, прижался губами к животу над ремнем — дыхание оказалось слишком горячим, подбородок и щеки кололи незаметной щетиной, а еще у него были очень острые зубы — Димка чувствовал их за губами, за языком. Голова немного кружилась. Филин дергал его ремень, целовал живот, часто дышал и Димка почему-то снова вспомнил простую плетеную феньку на запястье. Откуда она? Кто ему ее сплел? А потом вспомнился отец — не очень подходящая мысль, когда кто-то уже почти держит в руке твой член. Самая неподходящая.

С Филином было что-то не так — это ощущение проникало под кожу вместе с поцелуями, с мокрым дыханием, с эрекцией и головокружением.

Не так, — но неясно, что.

И выяснить Димка не мог и не хотел — потому что для этого требовалось остановить его, остановиться самому.

А потом заорал мобильник и Филин резко отстранился. Димка приподнялся на локте, но тут же рухнул обратно — мобильник легко рубил под корень весь настрой, напоминал, что ему, Димке, послезавтра в школу, а Филин... Если это каким-то образом выплывет наружу, ему не просто конец, — а конец во всех смыслах. И еще конец тому, что все эти годы создавалось отцом.

Димка поежился, подобрался; Филин отошел в дальний угол и оттуда, нахмурившись, с кем-то говорил. Распахнутая рубашка, зрачок во всю радужку — он был хорош.

Димка снова прикинул разрозненные «за» и «против» — вдруг очень захотелось приложиться к бутылке, оставленной у стены, забыть обо всем, как было в клубе. Подумал, как оно могло бы происходить, не будь над всем этим отца — и желание вернулось.

Распластавшись на одеяле, Димка ждал, пока Филин закончит разговор, смысл которого от него ускользал. Вечер, напоминавший перед этим елочную гирлянду, вдруг превратился в картинку из фильмов Линча.

Филин опустил телефон на тумбочку — Димка услышал легкий стук пластика — и повисла тишина.

Ничего не происходило целую долгую минуту, и Димка снова приподнялся на локте. Филин стоял у окна спиной к кровати. Водил пальцами по бледному ламинату, полминуты, долго, еще минута... Потом обернулся — медленно и неохотно.

Он как-то сразу повзрослел — не постарел, а именно повзрослел. Стал резче, строже, как будто темнее. Ничем не напоминал Филина, который любил подурачиться в партийном штабе, ничем — недавнего Филина из клуба.

— Вставай, Диман, — сказал он, — поздно уже.

Димка подался вперед, и это было очень мучительное мгновение. Он сразу понял, что значит его «поздно», и мысли заметались, как мухи, вспугнутые полотенцем — с одной стороны, что заставило Филина передумать, с другой — какие слова нужно сказать, чтобы опередить следующую фразу, ту, которая будет однозначной, окончательной и сразу свернет всю вечеринку.

Диман. Он его так никогда не называл. Его никто так не называл — ужасное прозвище, если вдуматься.

Филин ничего не сказал, только медленно покачал головой. Взлетевшие мухи подохли прямо в воздухе и упали на пол — как черные снежинки.

Димка мог бы обвинить недавний телефонный разговор, того человека, который вмешался и что-то наговорил с другого конца линии — напомнил о себе? Попросил приехать? Извинился, положил конец ссоре? Мог бы, но точно знал, что этот звонок не имеет к личной жизни Филина никакого отношения — знал твердо, как и то, что между ними теперь ничего не будет.

Стало очень гадко.

Получалось, что Димка едва ему сейчас не дал, хотя до нынешнего вечера понятия не имел, что на такое способен, а вот он — этот хренов супермен и выпендрежник — его отшил. Продинамил. Просто так, без объяснений. В том, что объяснений не будет, Димка не сомневался.

Голова гудела, щеки горели, стояк спадал слишком медленно. Это было хуже всего — то, что ему по-прежнему хотелось.

Он встал, и пока шел к двери, кое-как заправил рубашку в штаны. Даже ремень застегнул.

Филин не сказал вслед ни слова.

Димка с той ночи долго его не видел — перестал ездить с отцом, участвовать в митингах и партийных собраниях, даже ролики в интернете не смотрел, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на физиономию Филина. Он знал, что увидит один из его безупречных костюмов, небрежно расстегнутые верхние пуговицы рубашки, чересчур неформальную стрижку и знакомую улыбку, но не сможет на это смотреть, как раньше. Потому что помнил — под левым рукавом у него истрепанная плетеная фенька, а зубы слишком острые и... И все. Дальше он старался не думать.

Тогда он впервые за долгое время отчетливо вспомнил Ненужные Вещи — большая серая коробка, а мимо тянется конвейер со сломанными игрушками, он машинально снимает их одну за другой, и, не глядя, бросает в эту коробку. Он вырос и коробка немного поменялась вместе с ним — теперь это была не маленькая картонка уютного бежевого цвета, а огромный почти ящик, стенки которого своей прочностью напоминали настоящие стены. Он почему-то подумал, что самому забраться в эту коробку — не самый паршивый вариант, наверняка, там будет спокойно и тихо, и...

Димка торопливо отогнал эти образы подальше.

Несколько раз, засыпая, он мысленно обзывал себя трусом, обдумывал возможность разговора — прямого, настоящего, с честными вопросами, на которые просто нельзя ответить ложью. А утром вспоминал все это и морщился от стыда. Разговор. Честный. Взрослый. Какой вообще может быть разговор после незначительного эпизода в номере — и какое у него право его требовать? Какие разговоры может вести Ненужная Вещь? Чушь.

Потом арестовали отца.

Димка знал, что Филин приехал, что он где-то в городе, и мать с ним даже видится, но теперь разговор — любой — и вовсе перешел в разряд невероятного. Было не то что не время — он бы просто не сумел сказать ему даже «Привет». Почему-то.

Но перед отъездом Димке все-таки пришлось с ним встретиться — и не где-нибудь, а у себя дома.

Он как раз выстоял очередной раунд против матери и сбежал в свою комнату, чтобы в сотый раз перепаковать собранную сумку — необходимости в этом не было, но возня с чемоданом почему-то успокаивала. Подтверждала, что он делает все правильно.

Можно было притащить из кладовки какой-нибудь старый картонный ящик и свалить туда все, что он не собирался брать — такого вокруг валялось много — продлить успокоительную возню. Но в голове слишком прочно засел призрак Ненужных Вещей и Димка почти неосознанно избегал любых напоминаний.

В дверь постучали и он удивился — после обычных в последнее время ссор они с матерью какое-то время молчали каждый в своем углу. На всякий случай буркнул, что занят, но ручка повернулась и он увидел на пороге Филина.

Димка подумал, что одет только в домашние шорты, а на полу — грязное белье вперемешку с мусором.

Филин как будто ничего этого не заметил.

Димка сел на кровать, с ужасом ожидая, что тот сейчас затянет волынку о каких-нибудь обещаниях отцу насчет него, — или что-нибудь настолько же фальшивое и мерзкое — но тот ничего подобного не сказал.

Только кивнул на растерзанную в сотый раз сумку:

— Собираешься?

Димка неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Ага.

Помолчали. Филин скользнул взглядом по комнате — слишком быстро и отстраненно, чтобы это могло сойти за интерес.

Помолчали еще.

— А едешь-то куда?

— В Москву, — легко соврал Димка. Впрочем, это даже не ощущалось ложью, потому что перед ним сидел абсолютно чужой и лишний человек. И теперь мысль о том, что они могли натворить той ночью, вызывала только отвращение.

Даже хорошо, что он пришел — и все встало на свои места. Ситуация словно закольцевалась и обрела логическое завершение. Легко. Хоть что-то в последнее время сложилось легко.

— Запиши мой номер, — сказал Филин. — На всякий случай.

Димка записал.

И сразу стер, стоило Филину выйти за дверь.

Через три дня, когда Димка вбежал в свой вагон и проводница подняла за ним подножку, ему показалось, что вокруг сомкнулась коробка — и пусть он теперь был всего лишь Ненужной Вещью — спасительные стены обещали покой и защиту.

Проводница покосилась на него, как будто хотела сказать что-то, но не сказала.

Поезд тронулся.


End file.
